Distancias insalvables
by Cris Snape
Summary: Un día te juraste que nunca volverías a esa casa, pero cuando te enteras de la muerte de Regulus no puedes evitar regresar. Escrito para el "Reto temático de diciembre: Sirius Orion Black" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**DISTANCIAS INSALVABLES**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso pertenece a Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto temático de diciembre: Sirius Orion Black" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

Cuando Ojoloco se presenta en el apartamento, sabes que algo ha pasado. Es muy temprano y aún estás haciéndote el remolón en la cama, pero en cuanto escuchas sus gruñidos te levantas, alerta y preparado para lo que sea. Las cosas han estado muy tranquilas últimamente y te preguntas si acaso los mortífagos habrán atacado el Ministerio de Magia o si habrán dado caza a alguno de tus compañeros de la Orden del Fénix. Siempre has sido valiente y arrojado, pero cada vez que observas esa expresión en el rostro curtido por la guerra de Alastor Moody, sientes que las tripas se te revuelven y te rompes por dentro.

Ojoloco se queda quieto en mitad de la salita de estar y echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Parece disgustado y no te sorprende porque ese hombre siempre está de mal humor. Intentas preguntarle qué ha pasado, pero el auror hace gala nuevamente de su falta de tacto y te da la noticia sin pretender ni desear suavizar los hechos. Después de todo, la realidad es la que es y las palabras cálidas y reconfortantes no pueden cambiarla.

-Tu hermano ha muerto, Black.

Te quedas mudo y sin respiración. Estás seguro de haber escuchado mal y la extrañeza se refleja en tu rostro hasta tal punto que Ojoloco se ve obligado a seguir hablando.

-No sabemos muy bien qué ha pasado, pero suponemos que Voldemort ha ordenado que lo maten. Nos acabamos de enterar.

Parpadeas y miras a ese hombre. Ha dedicado su vida a luchar contra brujos oscuros como los mortífagos y sabes que Regulus no le gustaba en absoluto. De hecho, en más de una ocasión te has repetido que a ti tampoco te gusta, pero la noticia de su muerte es demasiado. Extraña e imposible. Inconcebible.

No puedes evitar que tu mente se llene de recuerdos. Piensas en los niños alegres y despreocupados que un día fuisteis Regulus y tú y te preguntas qué ha pasado para que en los últimos tiempos vuestra relación se haya estropeado tanto. _"La guerra_" piensas, y te sientes impotente y muy cansado porque sabes que nunca has hecho nada para evitar el distanciamiento. Creías que sería inútil intentarlo, que Regulus ya estaba podrido por dentro pero, ¿y si te hubieras equivocado? ¿Y si una simple palabra hubiera bastado para acercaros nuevamente y convertiros en los hermanos que un día fuisteis?

Te percatas de que Ojoloco sigue allí, mirándote con gravedad. No sabes a qué está esperando, pero quieres que se vaya de allí para poder vivir esos momentos en soledad. Siempre has sido un hombre muy necesitado del apoyo y el calor de sus amigos, pero hay cosas que es mejor afrontarlas sin más compañía que la de uno mismo.

-Gracias por decírmelo, Moody -Escuchas tu voz y te suena muy lejana, como si fuera otro el que habla en tu lugar-. Y ahora, lárgate. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Ojoloco te mira con reproche, pero no tarda en desaparecerse. Te quedas muy quieto, procurando dejar la mente en blanco para no tener que evocar el rostro de Regulus. Sientes como tu respiración se vuelve errática por momentos y te sorprende el sollozo que te sacude desde dentro. No quieres llorar porque ese chico era un mortífago y los mortífagos no son dignos de compasión, pero también era tu hermano y sabes con absoluta certeza que lo vas a echar de menos. Posiblemente no lo reconozcas jamás abiertamente de la misma forma que nunca has reconocido que todos estos años, desde que te escapaste de casa y dejaste de ser un Black, has confiado en que Regulus recapacitara y te buscara para pedirte apoyo.

Te dices que te haría bien buscar a James. O a Remus o a Peter, cualquiera de ellos. Te vistes con la idea en mente de hacer una visita a tus amigos porque sabes que ellos te ayudarán a olvidar a Regulus, especialmente James porque él es un hermano para ti, pero cuando ya estás adecentado y te desapareces, tu subconsciente te lleva a un lugar muy distinto.

Das gracias a Merlín porque no haya ningún muggle en los alrededores. Lo último que necesitas ahora es meterte en líos con el Ministerio porque te acabas de aparecer en el parque menos mágico de toda Inglaterra. Lo reconoces de inmediato porque estás en Grimmauld Place y, aunque a tu madre nunca le gustó que pusieras tus pies en el mundo muggle, tú nunca fuiste muy dado a obedecerle y de niño trepaste muchas veces por los árboles que te rodean.

No sabes qué estás haciendo allí. Cuando tenías dieciséis años y te largaste, te juraste que nunca más volverías. Quieres marcharte de inmediato en pos de James Potter, pero tu cuerpo insiste en actuar por su cuenta y avanzas un buen puñado de metros hasta plantarte justo frente a tu vieja casa. Aunque está protegido por un montón de hechizos, puedes verla. Parece la misma de siempre, pero te parece que luce menos majestuosa y temible.

Pierdes la noción del tiempo. Si tuvieras que seguir el orden lógico de los acontecimientos, te acercarías a la casa y llamarías a la puerta para enfrentarte al rostro horrible de Kreacher o, peor aún, al de tu madre, pero no mueves un músculo. Ya ha sido suficiente osadía ir hasta allí, así que refrenas como puedes tus instintos porque no necesitas a tu madre. No quieres ofrecerle tu consuelo ni recibir el suyo porque es una vieja loca y la distancia que se abrió entre vosotros hace tanto tiempo es insalvable. No quieres abrazarla porque la muerte de Regulus no significa para ti. Y tampoco quieres ver a tu padre porque no echas de menos esas largas charlas que solíais mantener al calor de fuego, cuando él se olvidaba de la pureza de la sangre y se limitaba a hablar de temas sin importancia.

No sabes cuánto tiempo llevas allí parado cuando ves movimiento en una de las ventanas de la planta de abajo. Las cortinas se agitan y das un paso atrás cuando ves a tu madre. Está devastada, pero su rostro se endurece cuando te ve. Y entonces es cuando te das cuenta de que el vínculo de madre e hijo aún existe entre vosotros. Porque puedes negarte a admitirlo, pero la muerte de Regulus te ha destrozado. Y a ella también.

Y es entonces cuando quieres de verdad ese abrazo, cuando estás a punto de avanzar hacia la casa. Te parece que Walburga Black suaviza su expresión y crees que va a darse la vuelta para ir a tu encuentro, pero nada de eso ocurre. Ambos permanecéis muy quietos, mirándoos en mitad del dolor compartido hasta que la realidad te golpea con fuerza y decides marchar. Tú ya no eres Sirius Black, el hijo de Orion y Walburga. Ahora eres Canuto, miembro de la Orden del Fénix y traidor de la sangre.

Es lo único que cuenta.

**FIN**

_Al fin he podido sacarme esta cosa de la cabeza. Tenía dos ideas en mente y creo que tendré tiempo suficiente para escribir la siguiente. Espero que este mini-relato os haya gustado y que os animéis a dejar un comentario usando el cuadradito que hay un poco más abajo. Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
